


To new stories!

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night with you and Ray, and 2 of your closest friends and their boyfriends. You guys talk about some of the wildest places you've had sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To new stories!

“Ray, are you sure you don’t mind being out with us?” You sit next to him at a table you luckily managed to snag as soon as you all got there.

“Of course I don’t mind! I mean, this is a thing with your friends and their boyfriends, I’m your boyfriend, why wouldn’t I come?” You look from him to the room, loud blaring music, people everywhere, and they all had a drink in their hand.

“Okay, do you want me to list the reasons?” You look back over at him and he laughs and you can’t help but smile.

“No, hey, it’s fine. I got my D.P., I got you here, it’s all good.” You lean your head on his shoulder.

“Thank you. Next time I’ll make sure we do something everyone can have fun at, like dinner and a movie, or the zoo!”

“Oh my god the zoo! Yes Y/N, we have to do the zoo next time if it’s nice out!” Your friend Brianne sits down at the table, her boyfriend, James, behind her. “We could do breakfast at like, Kerbey’s or something, then zoo day!”

“When are we doing zoo day?” Your other friend, Shannon comes to the table with a tray of shots in her hands, her boyfriend, Tom, with beers.

“Next time we do the group date thing.” Brianne explains grabbing a shot as Shannon places the tray in the middle of the table.

“So what, is this going to be a monthly thing? Weekly?”

“It can be just whenever we can all get together I think. I mean, sometimes we’re busy with other stuff, sometimes we’re not. So, we’ll just see I guess.” You grab a shot, “This is my last one of the night then I’m switching to soda.”

“Boo. Okay, before Y/N sobers up, wildest place you’ve had sex with your current partner! Brianne, James, GO!” Shannon points at them. Brianne looks at James.

“Was it the ferry to Alcatraz?” They both think for a second. “Yeah, bathroom stall, ferry to Alcatraz 3 months ago.” James says nodding.

“Okay Shannon, you and Tom, GO!” Brianne says pointing and taking a shot. They put their heads together and whisper for about a minute as you all look on. As they whisper to each other you bend over to Ray’s ear.

“You okay with this? With sharing?” You bite your lip as you wait for a response. He looks thoughtful for a moment then finally nods.

“Why not, they’re all so drunk maybe they won’t remember it.”

“If they do I can promise you they won’t share it.” You kiss his cheek as Shannon and Tom split.

“If that’s the one you wanna go with fine.” Shannon says taking a shot.

“Okay, last year for my birthday we went out to this really fancy restaurant, as in so fancy I had to wear a tux and she was in this gorgeous floor length purple sparkly dress, it had this long slit up to here,” he points to mid thigh, “so I went to the bathroom, and I’m just about to head out when she slips in, locks the door, puts a condom in my hand, and then hops up onto the sink.”

“Shannon!”

“He forgot to mention I wasn’t wearing any underwear.” She smiles over at him as you and Brianne howl with laughter.

“Wait, okay wait, what place were you thinking about Shannon?” James asks.

“Well, that bathroom was pretty wild I guess, but we went putting a couple weeks ago...”

“SHANNON!” You and Brianne laugh harder, leaning on each other.

“Y/N, Ray, GO!” Shannon points at you. You look back over at Ray, just to make sure he was still okay with it.

“Well, there was that one time I was streaming...” Ray starts off

“Y/N!” They all look over at you and you blush.

“Okay, so Ray was streaming, and Twitch was having some problems, kicking him off every so often, and he was getting frustrated...”

“Oh my god I think I was watching that one.” James says looking between the two of you.

“So it was down, and I just kinda crawled under the desk, and, you know, and then the stream came back up right as he was almost there, and he literally like, jumps back in the chair-”

“OH MY GOD I WAS WATCHING THAT ONE!” James slams his hand on the table. You grin over at him as you watch Ray out of the corner of your eye duck his head, blushing, but with a little smile on his face. “You started laughing so hard after he did that but I didn’t see you on the couch like you normally are! I was wondering where you where!”

“Then he scooted back forward, saying that his face popping up on face cam scared him, that's why he jumped back, and I was just running my hands up and down his thighs, then after a couple minutes of that, he scooted back and pulled me up from under the desk into his lap because the stream was down again.”

“What if it came back on while you two where...?”

“I asked the same thing, but he told me he just turned it off since it wasn’t working right, so we did it right there in his computer chair.”

“So you guys haven’t done it anywhere outside the house?” Both of you shake your heads.

“We’re always home! We don’t get out much.”

“Fair enough Y/N, but I think...Shannon wins with the putt putt course sex.” You all golf clap for her and James as she bows her head.

“Thank you, thank you. But you two,” she points to you and Ray, “we have to get you out of the house more.”

“Hey now, just because we’re not having sex in toilet stalls or on putt putt greens doesn’t mean our sex life is boring.” You lean forward and open your mouth to explain things to her when Ray puts his hand over your mouth.

“Okay, that’s enough sharing for tonight. I’m going to go get more soda, anyone else need anything?” He looks around the table and everyone shakes their head. You watch as he leaves.

“Yeah that was probably too much sharing, he likes keeping the private stuff kinda private...”

“We won’t tell anyone, promise. But seriously, leave the house more often.” You laugh and get up.

“It’s a thought, don’t push it though, especially around Ray, understand? Good, be right back I gotta pee.” You grab your purse and head to the back of the bar, it was getting late and the crowd was thinning out so luckily there wasn’t a line for the bathroom. You finish your business, wash your hands, and check your hair and makeup in the mirror then unlock the door and open it to find Ray on the other side. “Hey, what’s up?” Ray pushes past you into the restroom.

“So, single stall in here...” He turns back to you with a smile on your face, you re-close and lock the door.

“Well, it’s not really a stall.” You fold your arms in front of you and watch as he looks around.

“This is also a pretty nice bathroom. I thought it would be more...”

“Bathroomy?”

“I was going to say skeevier but yeah...” You look around the room. Hardwood floors, hardwood up to the chair rail and then some plain but nice looking wallpaper, pictures on the walls, and fake flowers on the sink. Overall it was a nice little bathroom for a bar.

“You come in here to look at the decorating or did you come in here for something else Narvaez?”

“These flowers are pretty nice, and look at those pictures on the wall!”

“Okay you have fun in here, I’ll be out with our friends.” You turn and reach for the door when his arm comes around your waist, pulling you flush against him. He bends down close to your ear.

“Nope, you stay in here with me.” His voice is low but firm, his breath warm against your neck and you shiver in his arms. “So, where is the wildest place you’ve ever had sex with a partner?”

“Well there’s only been you and Robert, and he was kinda...boring in bed - and that’s where it always was. It wasn’t missionary all the time, but it was certainly vanilla.”

“And we both know you’re certainly not vanilla in the bedroom. But the question is, are you vanilla outside of the bedroom?” He walks you both towards the wall, pushing you up against it, sandwiching your body between his and the wall. Your hands come up, bracing against the wall as his hands move down from your waist, slowly moving down your hips, to your thighs, pulling your skirt up until his fingertips touch skin. You gasp as his hands move inwards, pushing your thighs apart, and rubbing at you through your panties.

“Ray...” You moan out.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“God no, but do you have a condom?” His hands stop and his forehead leans against the back of your neck.

“Shit. Is there a machine...?” You smile at the crack in his voice.

“No, but there’s my purse.” You hold your clutch up and he removes his hands from between your thighs and grabs it, he takes a step back and opens it up. You turn as he searches through it, you reach out for him, pulling him towards you, you undo his belt and pull his zipper down.

“I can’t find it.”

“Little zipper pocket.” You slip your hand into his pants, feeling him getting hard as you touch him. He gasps and almost drops your purse as you pull him out of his pants, running your hand up and down his shaft as he pulls the condom out, closes it up, and tosses it behind him. “Hey!” You let go of him and look over his shoulder at your purse on the floor.

“Hey, you wanna do this or not?”

“Well you didn’t have to throw my purse...”

“Turn around, we’re wasting time. Remember that table of people we have out there waiting for us?”

“I’m sure by now they know what’s going on.”

“Will you just turn around?” You smile and lean forward, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth as you hitch up your skirt, turn around, bending over and place your forearms on the wall again, sticking your butt out at him, grazing his cock. He hisses in a breath and grabs onto your hips, holding you in place.

“Don’t do that. Stay.” He gives your hips a squeeze and then moves his hands off them, opening up the condom and rolling it on. Then you feel his hands back at your hips, pushing your panties down to your knees, his hand moving in front, between your thighs and you moan. “Jesus, you’re so wet already.”

“It was all that talk at the table, honestly I couldn’t wait to get you home,” you talk as his fingers circle your clit, “I was gonna take you right there in the kitchen - shit, right there, oh god.” You move your hips under his touch, pushing back against him as you bite your lips. You feel his other hand leave your hip, and then his cock was sliding between your lips teasingly as his fingers still slowly work on your clit. His other hand moves up your shirt to cup your breast, pinching and rolling your nipple. “God dammit Ray...” you move one of your hands down from the wall, reaching down for him.

“Put it back, keep them there or I’ll stop.” He does, he stops until your arm is back up on the wall, both of you breathing heavily. “Are you going to keep them there?” You nod. “Good.” He moves his hands off you, one grabbing onto your hip, holding you in place, as he pulls back a bit, grabbing himself and probes, pushing himself into you slowly. You both moan as you adjust, moving your hips ever so slightly as he moves his stance a little wider, both of his hands now on your hips. He starts pumping, slowly at first, your hands gripping the chair rail on the wall, nails digging into the wood as one of his hands wanders back around to your clit, sliding it between his index and middle finger as he speeds up. Your mouth hangs open as you let out little gasps, your head butting your hands with each thrust.

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck, Ray, oh, I’m coming.” You grit out, your head pressed against your hands as he pounds into you. Your knees turn wobbly and your back arches as you come, pushing back against him, your head hanging limp as his arm coming up from your clit grabbing you around your waist and pulling you back against him. You lean your head back on his shoulder as he places wet kisses on your neck. He pulls out of you and quickly turns you around, grabbing onto the back of your thigh, pulling it up as he situates himself between your legs again, pushing back in with a groan. Your hards go to the back of his head, pulling his face down to yours, pulling his bottom lip into your mouth and biting gently, running your tongue over his lip as he pulls his hips back and thrusts forward again, picking up his speed from before. You feel the pressure building back up as his grip on your thigh tightens, you let go of his lip and your head falls back against the wall and you hold onto his shoulders riding out your orgasm.

“Oh shit, that was just in time.” He pumps a few more times, before grunting as he buries himself in you one last time. He presses kisses across your neck and collarbone as you both stand there, heavily breathing, sweating.

“Ray?”

“Mmm?” He nips at your shoulder.

“We should probably get going.”

“Probably. Do you think they’ll let us slip out the back door?” You laugh and Ray let’s go of your leg. You shiver as he pulls out and your knees give another little wobble. You watch as he goes over to the paper towels and grabs a couple, handing one to you, and disposing with the condom with the other. You pull your panties up, readjusting your skirt and top, and lean against the wall as you watch him fix himself. After he fastens his belt back up, you grab onto the front of his shirt and pull him towards you, his head ducks down to yours and he covers your mouth with his, your tongue slipping into his mouth. His hands frame your face as he pushes you back against the wall. “So you were saying about going?” He pulls back from you, looking down at you, his glasses a little fogged up.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s completely obvious to everyone out there what’s going on in here. We gotta face the music sooner or later.”

“What I’m hearing is that later is an option.” You slap his shoulder and laugh.

“You know what I meant, we need to leave.”

“So we shouldn’t bother going one at a time?” You shake your head and Ray sighs. He walks over to the sink area, picks up your purse and hand it to you. He opens the door beside you and motions for you to go first. You both walk out, Brianne, James, Shannon, and Tom were all seated at the table, more shots in front of them.

“Hey look who finally came!” Brianne shouted as she saw you guys, the other 3 turned towards you and they all held up shots. “To new stories!”

“To new stories!” They all shouted and then took their shots as you and Ray stood there blushing.

“I’ve decided to give you guys my winning title from tonight. Let’s give a round of applause for the winners! Maybe next time we should go do putt putt.” Shannon says laughing as the table claps.

“Wait, I’m sure we could also find a ferry somewhere in Texas right?” Brianne shoots back.

“Alright, we’re leaving!” You grab Ray’s hand and you guys walk away as the table erupts into laughter. You step into the warm Austin night and you look over at Ray, who had a smile on his face.

“What?”

“Maybe we should go putting sometime soon.”


End file.
